


Master Strategist

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland(now Inquisitor) and her Commander Samson enjoy the war table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Strategist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandershakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/gifts).



“Commander, I don’t know if that is a wise decision.” Josephine added.

“Have you commanded armies my lady? Because until you have, I suggest you don’t involve yourself in military strategy.” Samson grumbled as he moved pieces around the map. 

Elissa watched with great focus, trying to figure out his next move, to find out what was going on in his mind, but she couldn’t. She could see how frustrated Josephine was getting. The whole meeting Samson had been dismissing her suggestions, waving her away when she got close. Elissa swore Josephine was ready to beat him with her clipboard and she was ready to let it happen. 

“Hmmm, fine, I’ll admit it. You’re right Josephine, it’s a foolish move.” Samson threw the piece on the table and stood up against the wall.

“Thank you for being a gentleman about it, Samson.” Josephine smirked, making him feel even more foolish than before. She looked over at Elissa and nodded as she parted. 

Elissa leaned over the war table trying to strategize, or at least pretend she could. Clearly Samson excelled in this department, but she wanted to show off.

“I don’t think that is a wise move, Inquisitor.” He growled from behind her.

“And what do you suggest is a wise move?” Elissa snapped throwing a marker across the table. Samson approached her from behind and reached over grabbing the marker. His body flush against hers added to the already present tension. She couldn’t resist the urge to press her ass up against his groin. 

“Madam Inquisitor, you’re being very unlady like.” He moved her red hair over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Should I teach you how to behave as well?”

“Only if it involves a little spanking, Commander.” she purred.

“That can be arranged, Inquisitor.” Samson pulled down her pants and bent her over the table. A loud slap echoed through the room.

“Again Commander, or is that it?” Elissa mocked him.

“Listen Inquisitor, if you continue back talking I may have to do worse.” Samson slapped her ass again. “Get on the table!” He growled in her ear. She could feel the moisture building between her legs, her body burned. She climbed on the table as she was instructed. She sat down facing him. Her ass was sore from the punishment Samson had given her. He pulled off her pants and pushed her on her back as he climbed on the table. “So where do you want it? Ferelden? Orlais? Maybe Antiva.” Samson knocked the markers out of the way.

“I want it here.” Elissa spread her legs as she began to touch herself. 

Samson licked his lips hungrily. He had spent many nights laying awake thinking of this day. Thinking of when and how he’d take her, how hard he could fuck her. He didn’t waste anytime getting to her sex. His nails dug into her thighs as he pulled her closer to him. She hissed in pain but all he did was growl as he swatted her hand away. He didn’t care about any pain he was inflicting on her, he just wanted to taste her. “I’m going to make you suffer my dear. You’re going to come until you can’t move.”

Elissa laughed, “I bet you can’t.” Her taunting angered him, he wasn’t going to be talked to like this, even if she was the Inquisitor. Samson climbed on her, his eyes burned with anger and lust. He ran his fingers between the valley of her breasts, pulling at the fabric of her shirt as he reached the hem. Her breath caught as she heard the fabric rip. He had taken his dagger and started to cut her tunic slowly. The cold steel caressed her skin as it came closer to her chest. Samson threw the dagger aside and ripped the rest of her shirt off with his hands. His ferocity turned her on, her hips rolled up against his, tormenting him. He growled as his eyes hooded, he was succumbing to her temptations, he was growing weak. No, she will not get the upper hand. Samson took his finger and ran it over her lips.

“Suck.” he waited for her lips to part before he slid it in. Her tongue rolled over his finger, the sensation sending fire throughout his body. He felt his pants tightening as his desire for this ginger haired vixen grew. He removed his finger and captured her lips with his as he thrust his finger into her sex. Her screams filled his mouth, her muscles contracted around his callused finger.

“Come for me, Inquisitor.” He growled as he slipped in another finger. Elissa arched her back, her body ached for release. He pressed his thumb on her clitoris as he thrust in and out of her. “I want you to taste yourself, beautiful.” He removed his fingers, her whimpers brought a smile to his face. He sucked her juices off his fingers. “You taste wonderful.” He slipped his finger into her mouth and watched her suck his finger off. He was painfully erect now and he wanted his release. He undid his laces and pulled his cock out. He pumped himself a few times before he was ready enough to enter her warmth. He rubbed her sex with his cock, he smiled as her hips tilted pressing up against him more. “Begging is unbecoming of you, Inquisitor.” 

“I’m not begging, Commander, I’m demanding.” She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in.

“Mmmm, you’re much tighter than I expected.” he grunted.

“What’s the matter Commander, afraid you can’t fit?” Elissa teased.

Samson furrowed his brow angrily and grabbed onto her hips as he thrust in. “No, not at all, lovely.”

Elissa struggled to find purchase on the table, knocking down every marker in her vicinity. She grabbed onto his back as rolled his hips against her’s. Her nails scratched at the fabric of his tunic hoping to tear it off, to no avail. Samson leaned over for a kiss. Elissa bit his lip as he pulled away. “So you like to bite, don’t you?” Samson licked her neck, listening to her soft moans. “Ready, lovely?”

“For?” Elissa asked breathily. 

Samson bit her neck as he plunged in deeper.

“Samson.” she moaned out, grabbing onto his hair. “Harder, Commander, I know you can fuck me harder.” her warm breath tickled his ear.

Samson leaned back and grabbed one of her legs putting it over his shoulder to gain more access. He sped up is pace while he used his thumb to press against her nub. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her screams. A devilish grin spread over Samson’s face as he felt her tighten around his cock. “Harder, lovely?” he asked as he reached her spot.

“Harder.” she demanded.

He pounded her, his cock hitting her spot with every thrust. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his arms as she came, her wetness dripping down her sex as she came. He grunted as he filled her with his seed before collapsing on her.

“Exhausted, Commander?” Elissa played with his hair before he rolled off of her. 

“Are you saying I’m too old to handle you?”

“And if I am?” She teased.

“Then you’re sorely mistaken.” Samson slipped his finger into her sex. Elissa gasped as he plunged in another finger while pressing his thumb against her clit. 

“Samson.” she pulled his fingers out. “Stop.” 

His laugh filled the room. “I guess the Inquisitor has met her match.”

“Fuck you.” Elissa didn’t like to admit defeat, no matter the situation.

Samson brushed his lips against hers, whispering against them, “We should do this more often, lovely.” She parted her lips, his tongue darted into her mouth, filling her with more pleasure, her body betraying her, burning for him again. She opened her legs once more. Samson climbed back on her when the door flew open.

“Commander? Inquisitor? We heard screaming.” The soldier struggled to catch his breath.

Samson looked up and his eyes pierced through the soldier. “GET OUT!”

The soldier panicked and he ran out, the door slamming behind him. Elissa laughed heartily as Samson returned his gaze to her. “Now, where were we?"


End file.
